


Secuencia de quiebre

by Marbius



Series: Schönes Mädchen aus dem All [30]
Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Angst, Beach Holidays, Birth Control, Bittersweet Ending, Break Up, Crying, Drunk Sex, F/M, Female Georg Listing, Gender or Sex Swap, Literal Sleeping Together, Love Confessions, Mild Smut, Sleeping Together, Slice of Life, Some Humor, Swimming, Talking, Underage Drinking, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Unsafe Sex, Vacation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 22:35:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4280493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/pseuds/Marbius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Parte 26] Acciones apresuradas traen consigo decisiones erradas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secuencia de quiebre

**Secuencia de quiebre**

Majorca en noviembre, seguía siendo la misma Majorca que las agencias de turismo vendían al público a lo largo del año.

De tener que definirlo en palabras simples, Gustav elegiría sin más ‘cálido’ y ‘húmedo’. Para sorpresa suya, el baterista descubrió un clima mediterráneo como nunca antes había conocido. Desde la villa que David había rentado para ellos a la orilla del mar, contempló por largas horas cómo las olas rompían en la playa a lo largo de la mañana.

—Hey… —Se sentó Georgie a su lado cerca de mediodía, vestida aún con una camiseta larga y aspecto de haber despertado apenas.

—¿Dormiste bien? —Le preguntó Gustav.

Luego del viaje en avión, habían llegado ya tarde en la noche y directo a dormir. Sólo los gemelos habían cenado antes de retirarse, cada uno pidiendo el platillo más genérico del menú, dejando para luego los platos típicos de la región. Georgie por su parte, se había disculpado, alegando un dolor de cabeza derivado del cansancio del vuelo, por lo que David la había dejado retirarse.

Gustav no se había demorado en ir a su propia habitación, y ya fuera por el cansancio del viaje o el estrés de encontrarse a miles de kilómetros de distancia en un país hasta entonces desconocido, había caído dormido en el acto. Como no ocurría desde meses atrás, aquella fue una noche plagada de sueños agradables y descanso total.

A la mañana siguiente, Gustav había despertado por el ruido de las olas al romper en la arena. Sin tomarse la molestia de ponerse el traje de baño, se había lavado los dientes y salido al exterior. Desde entonces, llevaba sentado ya al menos un par de horas y disfrutaba del extraño placer que era no hacer ni pensar en nada más allá de lo necesario.

—Bien —respondió Georgie a la pregunta—. Es extraño, pero dormí mejor incluso que en casa. El aire huele diferente y se respira una atmósfera de tranquilidad que… ¡Ah! —Alzó los brazos hacia arriba e hizo crujir los huesos de su espalda—. Me gusta. Majorca me gusta mucho.

Gustav sonrió. —Me alegra oírte decir eso. Antes de venir, te veías cansada en exceso.

—Seh —admitió la chica—, mamá dijo lo mismo antes de partir. Pensé que exageraba, pero ahora que estamos aquí es que estoy dispuesta a creerle ciento por ciento.

Gustav se refrenó en decirle lo cierto que era aquella afirmación. Antes de tomarse sus merecidas vacaciones, todos en la banda, incluido él, llevaban en el rostro el estrés de los últimos meses. La vida de rockstar que en un inicio sonaba a diversión y fiestas constantes, era en realidad más pesada de lo que se podía creer a simple vista, y el precio lo pagaban en horas perdidas de sueño y grandes ojeras.

—Sólo espero —confesó Georgie al cabo de largos minutos en los que permaneció con la vista clavada en el mar— que después de esta semana me queden ganas de regresar a Alemania. Vivir cerca de la playa puede hacer estragos en mis deseos de partir, ¿sabes?

Haciendo entrechocar sus hombros, Gustav rió con ella su ocurrencia. —Te comprendo bien, y por el bien de David, que así sea para todos nosotros.

 

El primer día en Majorca, tal y como estaba previsto, ocurrió sin mayores contratiempos que los supuestos por la barrera del lenguaje. Salvo Gustav que hablaba un poco de ruso, y David un inglés correcto pero con un fuerte acento alemán, el resto no sabía ni dos palabras juntas de español. A modo de broma, Tom se había agenciado un pequeño diccionario francés-español que había encontrado en el buró de su habitación, y que no podría llegar a ser de gran ayuda ya que el mayor de los gemelos tenía una nota apenas aprobatoria en esa asignatura.

Para prueba del desastre que se les auguraba si dejaban a Tom hablar, bastó la mueca extrañada del recepcionista que les abrió la puerta del restaurante al que fueron a comer. Haciendo gala de sus conocimientos recién adquiridos, Tom se había limitado a decir “¡Grasas!” y pasar como si nada.

—Te apuesto a que la embarró de algún modo —le susurró Georgie a Gustav, y éste fingió toser para no soltarse riendo.

—Puedes darte el lujo de hacerlo y no perder…

Ocupando asiento en una mesa en el desolado restaurante, no tardaron en encontrarse con una nueva barrera del lenguaje: El menú. Escrito en español, inglés y otro idioma que no podían reconocer, optaron por elegir su comida basándose en las diminutas fotografías.

Para sorpresa suya, la mesera resultó ser una chica española con conocimientos suficientes de alemán para explicarles en qué consistía cada platillo. En sus palabras, les ilustró cómo una gran parte del turismo en la zona correspondía a Alemania, por lo que la villa en la que se alojaban daba preferencia a empleados que supieran dos o más idiomas, y mejor aún si entre ellos se contaba con la lengua germana.

Asegurándoles que sus órdenes estarían lo antes posible, la mesera se retiró a la cocina apenas depositar las bebidas y llevarse consigo los menús.

—No tengo ni veinticuatro horas aquí y ya deseo vivir por siempre cerca de la playa —exclamó Bill, jugando con el hielo de su bebida—. Todo es tan apacible.

—Espera a venir en temporada alta —le recordó David—. En verano, te sería imposible poner un pie en la arena sin toparte con alguien más luchando por el mismo espacio.

—Ugh, paso —hizo Tom una mueca—. Es una suerte que decidimos venir a mediados de otoño. El clima sigue siendo bastante bueno, aunque el agua estaba un poco fría cuando nos metimos al mar.

—Sí —confirmó Gustav—, pero el sol se mantiene y es lo que cuenta.

—Es fácil quedarse dormido en la playa con un buen libro —afirmó Georgie.

—Topless —agregó Tom esbozando una sonrisita ladina.

—No lo creo —se apresuró David a decir—. En todo caso, espero que no ocurra así.

—Ay, Dave —fingió Georgie fastidio—, harías bien en haberme dicho con tiempo porque nada más he empacado tangas de hilo dental, nada de tops.

Ahogándose con su propia saliva, su manager requirió de tiempo para calmarse una vez que descubrió ser víctima de una de sus bromas. —No fue para nada gracioso, chicos…

—Oh, pero debiste de haber visto tu cara, Dave —dijo Bill aún riéndose.

—Palideciste y luego te pusiste rojo como un tomate —agregó Tom, golpeando la mesa con su puño al ritmo de sus risas.

—Prometo que no lo haré —lo tranquilizó Georgie después—. Dejaré que sea Gustav quien se ponga esas tangas y nos deleite a todos con su perfecto ejemplar de blanco trasero alemán.

—¡Hey! —Recriminó Gustav—. Una vez que termine con mis baños de sol, tendré una deliciosa piel color canela, ya verás…

—Oh por Dios, eso no… —Corearon los gemelos, riendo todavía más.

Permitiendo que los labios se le curvaran hacia arriba, David se relajó al comprobar que esas vacaciones eran justo lo que todos necesitaban para dejar el estrés de lado y compartir buenos momentos como un año atrás, cuando la fama todavía no amenazaba con arrollarlos bajo su peso.

Pronto la camarera llegó a la mesa con sus órdenes, y por espacio de varias horas, comieron y bromearon hasta quedar satisfechos.

Como augurio, aquellas prometían ser unas vacaciones de ensueño.

 

El segundo día de su estadía en Majorca resultó iniciar con Georgie tocando a la puerta de Gustav a eso de las cinco de la mañana y antes de que el sol saliera. Incluso para el baterista, quien solía por inercia despertarse antes que todo mundo, la hora resultó ser en exceso temprana, y le costó responder al animado ‘buenos días, Gusti’ con el que la chica se introdujo en su habitación y dio muestras de entusiasmo.

—¿No es temprano para ti? —Preguntó, conteniendo después un bostezo con el dorso de la mano.

No pudo evitar apreciar la vestimenta de Georgie, quien antes del viaje le había asegurado que planeaba pasar su tiempo en la isla vestida con pantalones capri y camisetas de algodón, y en realidad portaba un leve vestido veraniego que le llegaba a media pierna. En los pies, sandalias de playa, y al hombro una bolsa de la que sobresalía una toalla y la tapadera de lo que presumía ser un frasco de loción bloqueadora.

—No podía dormir de la emoción. La playa está sola, David y los gemelos duermen. Es ahora o nunca.

—¿Ahora o nunca? —Repitió el baterista—. ¿De qué hablas?

—Verás… —Sentándose al lado de Gustav, Georgie bajó la mirada hacia su regazo—. Ayer después de comer, salí y compré ropa tal y como me recomendaste. Encontré un bikini a juego con un pareo, pero… No quiero que ni Tom, ni mucho menos Bill, me vean con él. Los conozco. Se burlarían hasta el próximo año y después un poco más.

Gustav la observó detenidamente, pero ningún rubor le cubría las mejillas. ¿De qué se trataba entonces? ¿Por qué tan repentina timidez? Hasta unos meses atrás, Georgie se paseaba por su departamento en camisetas ligeras y haciendo caso omiso de cualquier alusión a su cuerpo, pero luego de pronto había cambiado. Salvo las raras ocasiones en que asistían a alguna entrega de premios y se les requería vestir más formales que en un concierto, la bajista se ocultaba tras jeans flojos y sudaderas tan grandes como las que Tom acostumbraba.

—¿Me dirás al menos por qué tanta secretismo? Prometo no decirle a nadie después —dijo Gustav.

—Uhm… No es cuestión de decir como tal. Más bien, lo verás —murmuró Georgie por lo bajo—. A ti te lo puedo decir porque eres Gusti y entiendes, pero incluso así…

Hesitando, Georgie tardó un par de minutos antes de proseguir, y Gustav le dio el tiempo que sabía, ella necesitaba para abrirse.

—Vale. Se trata de este par —presionó Georgie las manos contra su pecho—. Han crecido más de lo que esperaba, y no me siento del todo… cómoda como para compartirlas al mundo tan pronto. En los últimos tres meses pasé de una simple copa B a una C, y el cambio es molesto como mínimo.

—¿Qué no es el sueño de toda chica tener un busto amplio?

—No —replicó Georgie con acritud—, ese es el sueño de los chicos. Nosotras queremos comer y no engordar ni un kilo. De cualquier modo —resopló—, no quiero que los gemelos me vean aún. Tom se burlaría, de eso estoy segura, y Bill lo tomaría como una afrenta personal, ve a saber por qué...

—Seh —concedió Gustav. Era un acuerdo tácito dentro de la banda el que Bill pareciera no comprender la naturaleza femenina de Georgie, alterándose cada vez que encontraba un paquete de toallas femeninas en el baño del autobús, o por error de lavandería captaba la vista de un sostén. Como mínimo gritaba, y hasta cierto punto era gracioso verlo redescubrir que la bajista era de hecho una chica, pero no siempre… No cuando lo magnificaba hasta el punto de exasperar a los demás.

—Es por eso que quiero salir temprano. Me muero por nadar un rato, tenderme en la arena y disfrutar de la mañana antes de los gemelos se despierten y empiecen con sus pullas.

—Augh, pero incluso así, es de madrugada, ¿no podías esperar unas horas más?

—Bueeeno —se atusó Georgie el cabello—, puedo ir yo solita… Sería un desperdicio para mi bikini de dos piezas el que no puedas apreciarlo, pero si así lo deseas…

—Uh… —Cubriéndose el regazo con una mano, Gustav presionó contra su erección matutina. «Abajo, muchacho. Contrólate antes de que nos avergüences a los dos».

Ver a Georgie en bikini y chorreando agua de pronto parecía el epítome de una fantasía sexual. Que además sólo se encontraran ellos dos en la playa, alejados de miradas indiscretas, sonaba de lo más prometedor…

—Ok, deja me pongo mi traje de baño y salgo contigo. Cinco minutos a lo sumo.

—No olvides lavarte los dientes —le recordó Georgie, depositando un beso en su mejilla antes de salir de la habitación—. Te espero abajo —se despidió, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Gustav no tardó mucho en su arreglo matutino. Tras orinar y lavarse los dientes tal como le había indicado Georgie, se pasó agua por el rostro y eligió entre sus trajes de baño uno de color rojo que le pareció acorde a su estado de ánimo. Apenas calzarse las sandalias y llevar consigo la toalla al hombro, salió de su habitación no sin antes asegurarse de traer consigo la llave para abrir de vuelta.

Tal como le había dicho, Georgie esperaba por él a las afueras de la pequeña villa que rentaban. Desde las otras habitaciones, no se veía ni un alma en pie, las cortinas corridas y el silencio reinando en el lugar salvo el propio de la naturaleza.

—Todo es tan tranquilo —dijo Georgie apenas Gustav se paró a su lado.

—Me agrada así —respondió Gustav, pasándole a la bajista un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja.

Pese a que el clima era mucho mejor que en Alemania, la presencia de finales de otoño se dejaba sentir en las horas de la madrugada. El sol no parecía tener planes de salir del todo en al menos unas horas más, y un viento fresco corría a lo largo de la playa levantando arena a su paso. Helado para los lugareños, pero para ellos, alemanes de cepa pura y acostumbrados a la nieve, la brisa de las primeras horas les resultó vivificante mientras enfilaban camino abajo hasta el sitio exacto donde las olas rompían en la costa.

—¡Brrr! —Se cruzó Georgie de brazos a escasos pasos de tocar el agua—. Estoy empezando a creer que no fue un buen plan después de todo.

—¿Tienes frío? —Inquirió Gustav, atento a como la piel en los brazos de la bajista se erizaba.

—Un poco. Es el viento. Pero no me pienso rendir por tan poca cosa. Vamos, un chapuzón nos reanimará.

—Si tú dices…

Descalzándose y dejando sus sandalias un poco más arriba en la arena para que la marea alta no las alcanzara, Georgie procedió a desvestirse, alzando el vestido que llevaba puesto y sacándoselo sin mayor dificultad.

Por el rabillo del ojo para así no ser un fisgón descarado, Gustav apreció la enorme franja de piel desnuda y un bikini de dos piezas en un color claro. No podría jurarlo por su alma ya que era un negado cuando se trataba de nombrar una de las tantas tonalidades del verde, pero sí concedió al menos que a Georgie le sentaba de maravilla en contraste con sus ojos y cabello.

—Puedes ver, ¿sabes? Me escondo de los gemelos, no de ti.

—Oh, por supuesto. Se te ve bien —dijo Gustav, omitiendo la línea de pensamientos que corrían como bólidos por su mente. ‘Bien’ no definía ni de cerca lo preciosa que Georgie le parecía en esos momentos.

—Phew, gracias. Tu traje de baño también me gusta, ese tono de rojo va bien con todo.

—Franny lo eligió. Fue su regalo en cuanto supo que vendríamos a España.

Caminando de vuelta a la playa y conversando de todo y nada, sus manos se encontraron a medio camino y así siguieron hasta llegar a la arena húmeda.

—Jo, está helada —chilló Georgie emocionada, dando saltitos cada vez que las olas los alcanzaban hasta los tobillos—. ¿Corremos?

—¿Hacia la villa?

—¡No! —Rió Georgie por la ocurrencia—. Directo hacia el agua.

—Estás loca —le chanceó Gustav a su vez, pero sin oponer resistencia a la fuerza con la que la bajista lo halaba. Las olas pronto los alcanzaron hasta la cintura y luego al pecho.

—Se siente genial —exclamó Georgie, dejándose llevar por el ritmo del oleaje—. A la cuenta de tres nos zambullimos, ¿sí? ¡Una! ¡Dos!

—¡Tres! —Gritaron al mismo tiempo, aspirando aire y sumergiendo la cabeza bajo el agua.

Unidos de las manos, flotaron a la deriva un par de metros más, alejándose de la costa hasta que sus pies dejaron de tocar el fondo del mar.

—No sabía que podías nadar tan bien —comentó Georgie, a sabiendas de que era la primera vez que Gustav viajaba a la playa.

—Yo tampoco, creo que es por instinto. —Nadando de espaldas, Gustav observó atento el cambio de iluminación y la claridad del cielo que anunciaba el verdadero amanecer—. No tarda en salir el sol.

—Perfecto. Es parte de mi plan. Después de nadar, nos tenderemos sobre la arena y nos broncearemos hasta tener un delicioso color dorado.

—Habla por ti —lanzó Gustav un chorro de agua en dirección a la bajista—, la verdad es que yo suelo ponerme rojo como camarón y a despellejarme antes de tener ese color dorado del que hablas.

—Buh, Gusti —esbozó Georgie un puchero—, no arruines mis planes.

Tendiéndose por igual de espaldas, Georgie nadó al lado de Gustav y juntos permitieron que las olas los acercaran de vuelta a la orilla.

Poco a poco, el frío de antes había dado paso al calor de los primeros rayos del sol, y al cabo de una hora decidieron que sería buena idea tomar un descanso, beber algo, y de paso untarse con bloqueador solar de pies a cabeza para ahorrar el mal trago de carbonizarse en su segundo día en Majorca. No queriendo arruinar la diversión, Gustav omitió mencionar que la piel del rostro le picaba por efecto de la sal marina.

—Ops —se cubrió Georgie el pecho apenas salir del agua—. Es una suerte que no haya nadie más para verme aparecer con este aspecto del agua.

Gustav asintió, pero por razones diferentes. Caminando detrás de Georgie, sus ojos se fijaron en las largas piernas de la bajista, así como en lo estrecha de su cintura y también en-…

—¿Gus?

—¿Uh? —Corriendo hasta alcanzarla y caminar de lado a lado con ella, Gustav aceptó feliz la mano que se deslizó entre la suya.

—¿Me pones loción en la espalda? Yo haré lo mismo contigo después.

—Sí, claro.

Extendiendo las toallas sobre la arena, no tardaron en recostarse bocabajo, primero Georgie. Gustav se embadurnó las manos con la loción bloqueadora, y tranquilo cubrió gran parte de la espalda y los brazos de la bajista, sonriendo ante los soniditos de éxtasis que ésta dejaba salir cada vez que presionaba contra algún músculo tenso.

—¡Oh, Gusti! Mmm, justo ahí… —Suspiró la bajista de placer contenido—. ¿Sabes? Podrías haber sido masajista si esto de la banda no funcionaba. Tienes las manos perfectas para ese trabajo.

—Gracias, supongo —sonrió el baterista—. No creo que mis padres lo hubieran aprobado, pero es bueno saber que tengo algún talento útil.

—Pfff —desdeñó Georgie—, si lo que haces con la batería no es tener talento, me desnudo y corro por toda la playa ahora mismo.

—Hey, no hagas promesas que no piensas cumplir —murmuró Gustav, bajando las manos en su camino sobre el cuerpo de la bajista y delineando el contorno de su cintura—. No te lo impediría si de todos modos de pronto descubrieras una veta desnudista en ti.

Apoyándose sobre los codos, Georgie giró la cabeza y le dedicó una sonrisita repleta de picardía. —¿Me estás retando, Gustav Schäfer?

Gustav dejó salir una carcajada. —No me atrevería, pero… Sería un espectáculo digno de verse.

—Es una lástima que no ocurrirá. Sigue soñando. Esa clase de locuras no son muy de mi estilo.

—Pero si algún día quisieras hacerlo…

—Sigue soñando, Gus.

—Vale, ya entendí. —Finalizando con las piernas, Gustav le tendió a Georgie el frasco de loción y se recostó sobre su propia toalla—. Tu turno.

Georgie se demoró lo suyo con la loción. A horcajadas sobre la cadera de Gustav, untó el bloqueador en largos movimientos, bajando a la par con su cuerpo y respirando cerca de la nuca del baterista.

Agradeciendo la postura, Gustav cerró los ojos e intentó imaginar un escenario por demás diferente, lo que fuera para deslavar el enrojecimiento de sus mejillas y la insistente erección en su traje de baño.

—No te avergüences —murmuró Georgie contra su oreja, sus labios rozando la sensible piel del lóbulo—. Lo sé porque estás respirando agitado.

—Lo siento —hundió Gustav el rostro en la toalla—. Nunca termino de acostumbrarme a la idea de que sepas tanto de mí. Debes de pensar que soy un pervertido.

—Nah —se recostó la bajista por completo en él—. Eres un adolescente sano, es normal, ¿o no? Y… Me halaga saber que después de todo este tiempo aún te sientes así por mí.

—Georgie…

—En fin —se apartó Georgie, rompiendo la atmósfera de intimidad que reinaba antes—, estoy lista para comer algo. Traje un poco de pan con mantequilla y jugo de naranja natural. Nada elaborado, pero espero que baste. ¿Te apetece?

Sin cambiar su postura, Gustav suspiró. —Sí. Suena delicioso.

—Adelante pues. —Tras rebuscar en su bolsa de playa, Georgie le entregó su porción envuelta en celofán y el envase del que iban a beber los dos por falta de vasos—. Espero no te moleste…

—Para nada —le aseguró Gustav, cuidando de posar sus labios en el punto exacto en que Georgie lo había hecho antes al beber.

Como los grandes amigos que eran, conversaron de todo y nada mientras veían el amanecer y disfrutaban de la tibieza que poco a poco caldeaba sus cuerpos.

Gustav encontró en aquel rincón del mundo una paz que no creía conocer hasta entonces, pero cuando volteó para comentarlo con Georgie, encontró que ella dormía con una pequeña sonrisa en labios.

—Te amo —le susurró, acariciándole la mejilla y dejándola descansar.

Pronto él también cayó dormido, y en brazos de Morfeo, cada uno soñó con el otro.

 

Para su tercer día de estancia en Majorca, fue David quien les dio a todos una grata sorpresa a la hora del desayuno.

—¡Sí, sí, sí! —Exclamó Bill presa de la emoción—. ¡Claro que queremos!

—Arreglado entonces. El instructor llegará después del mediodía y pasará la tarde con ustedes. No hagan ninguna tontería, ¿de acuerdo? Las clases de jet ski no son baratas, y no quiero que terminen encallando en la playa por su imprudencia. Hablo por ti, Tom Kaulitz —se dirigió al mayor de los gemelos y éste en específico optó por ignorar la alusión.

Terminando el desayuno, cada quien se dirigió a su habitación para prepararse. En vista de que ya llevaba puesto su traje de baño, Gustav acompañó a Georgie hasta su cuarto y se sentó al borde de su cama mientras la observaba ir de aquí a allá buscando la ropa adecuada para su clase vespertina.

—Jo, estoy empezando a arrepentirme —gruñó Georgie mientras rebuscaba dentro de su maleta—. ¿En verdad no empaqué nada decente para vestir?

—¿Crisis?

—Un poco, sí.

—¿Las gemelas al ataque de nuevo?

—¡Gus!

—¡Lo siento! Era una broma demasiado fácil para dejarla pasar. —Abandonando su lugar, Gustav se arrodilló al lado de Georgie y señaló un par de prendas que sobresalían del montón—. ¿Qué tal esta combinación? Así irás cómoda sobre el jet ski y al mismo tiempo podrás cubrirte tanto como desees. Incluso puedes decir que no quieres quemarte y así los gemelos no sospecharán nada.

—Mmm… Cuesta creerlo, Gus, pero a veces eres un genio cuando se trata de asuntos femeninos —dijo Georgie mientras sacaba la ropa de su maleta y procedía a cambiarse—. No tienes que irte —agregó, al ver que Gustav se ponía en pie y parecía acercarse a la puerta—. Tardaré menos de dos minutos.

—Ok. —Tragando saliva, Gustav dirigió su vista a la pared contraria a la de Georgie y, en un esfuerzo supremo por no espiarla a través del rabillo de ojo, se concentró recitar en orden los alcanos desde uno hasta diez carbonos.

«Metano, etano… ¿Por qué todos riman con ‘ano? Qué desagradable, uhm… Propano, ¿butano? Bueno, da lo mismo… Pentano. Erm… Hexano, heptano…», perdiendo el hilo de sus pensamientos a partir de ahí, Gustav desvió la mirada del tapizado de la pared hasta el espejo en el que por casualidad se reflejaba la figura de Georgie dándole la espalda mientras se anudaba la parte superior de un bikini diferente al del día anterior.

—¿Estás espiando, Gustav?

—Nah —mintió éste—. Tal vez, pero no cuenta.

—¿Uh? —Girándose un poco, Georgie se encontró con los ojos de Gustav a través del reflejo que se proyectaba en el espejo—. Oh, ya entiendo. Muy listo.

—Si te molesta, mejor espero afuera —volvió a hacer amagos de salir de la habitación, pero Georgie lo detuvo.

—No es eso. Es este maldito listón… —Caminó hasta quedar de frente a él—. Es imposible anudarlo. Al menos yo no puedo por culpa de mi cabello. ¿Me ayudas?

—Yep. —Sujetando los hilos, pronto Gustav hizo un simple moño de mariposa y con un dedo largo, recorrió la espina de la bajista. Ésta se estremeció pero no pronunció ningún sonido.

—Estoy lista —anunció luego de una pausa—. Vamos afuera, todavía queda tiempo antes de que llegue el instructor, pero será mejor dar un paseo por la playa que esperar aquí dentro.

Dándole la razón, Gustav fue quien abrió la puerta, y siguiendo a Georgie, los se encaminaron hasta la orilla donde las olas rompían en un rítmico fluir.

Sin darse cuenta bien cómo, dos horas transcurrieron hasta la llegada de su instructor, y éste los sorprendió de rodillas y trabajando sobre un montículo de arena que tenía a todas luces la apariencia de un castillo de lo más amateur.

—Hey, mi nombre es Matías. ¿Son ustedes los chicos que alquilaron los jet skis? Mi jefe me envió preguntando por el señor David Jost, ¿se encuentra él aquí?

Sorprendido por el alemán casi perfecto con el que su instructor se había presentado, Gustav se puso en pie y tras sacudirse un poco, le tendió la mano a Matías.

—Yo soy Gustav, ella es Georgie. David sigue en la villa, señaló en dirección al cuarto que le correspondía a su manager.

—Tengo entendido que esta tarde seremos seis personas, ¿es eso correcto? —Pidió confirmación Matías, y Georgie asintió.

—Iré por ellos —se ofreció tras intercambiar también con el instructor un saludo—. Vuelvo en un par de minutos. Bill, ya sabes —comentó con Gustav antes de encaminarse cuesta arriba a la villa.

Conversando un poco mientras Georgie regresaba con los demás, Gustav pudo conocer un poco de Matías, el cual trabajaba a tiempo parcial en la compañía de jet ski donde David había contratado sus servicios, mientras estudiaba Turismo, de ahí que sólo pudiera presentarse pasado de mediodía porque asistía a clases. Además, Matías le aclaró a Gustav que como parte de su programa de estudios, era necesario conocer al menos tres idiomas y que había elegido alemán además del inglés por la gran afluencia de turistas tanto alemanes como austriacos y suizos que llegaban a la zona en temporada alta.

—Tu acento es excelente —lo elogió Gustav a la menor oportunidad—. ¿Has visitado Alemania alguna vez?

—Este verano. Fui de intercambio durante dos meses, y aprendí más en esas ocho semanas que en cuatro semestres de clases. Uhhh, no quiero sonar… ¿uhm, cuál es la palabra? —Carraspeó Matías antes de proseguir—. Por casualidad, ¿no son ustedes los chicos de esa banda? ¿Tokio Hotel?

La sonrisa de Gustav perdió su espontaneidad. —Erm… La verdad es que… sí.

—Simple curiosidad, nada más —se apresuró Matías a explicar—. Es que su cara me pareció la misma que la de esos espectaculares que había por todo Berlín cuando visité la ciudad.

—Ya, dimos un par de conciertos ahí este año —dijo Gustav—, precisamente en verano.

—Genial —dijo Matías—. Escuché algunas de sus canciones en la radio, lo normal es que me incline más por otros géneros, pero su música es buena.

—Gracias —agradeció Gustav—. Para serte franco, eres el primero que nos reconoce en Majorca.

—No será así por mucho tiempo. No quiero sonar como un plasta, pero en verdad que son buenos. Regresé de mi verano en Berlín con uno de sus discos, y desde entonces mi hermana menor también se volvió una fan.

—Gracias —repitió el baterista, aliviado en parte que a pesar de ser reconocido, no estaba siendo sacudido ni asfixiado por un fan como solía ocurrir en Alemania.

—Mira, allá vienen tus compañeros y supongo que él es David Jost, ¿correcto?

—Yep. David y los gemelos: Tom y Bill.

Reunidos todos en torno a Matías, ocuparon los siguientes quince minutos hablando de generalidades y las reglas básicas del manejo de los jet skis.

Ya que David había rentado uno para cada quien, era necesario que todos portaran el chaleco salvavidas de rigor y siguieran las instrucciones que Matías repitió dos veces para confirmar que todo quedaba claro.

—Ahora sí, en marcha —los guió su instructor a lo largo de la playa, justo a la camioneta donde cargaba los vehículos.

En cuestión de minutos, ya se encontraban todos montados en su jet ski correspondiente y avanzando en el agua. Salvo David que prefirió un paseo tranquilo por las partes menos profundas, el resto de los chicos, Matías incluido, se decidieron a probar terreno hasta las boyas más cercanas.

Luego de un rato y más confiados de sus habilidades, los gemelos participaron en una pequeña competición en la que salió vencedor Tom. Mientras tanto, Georgie y Gustav acompañaron a Matías a lo largo de un recorrido a los alrededores del área que le pertenecía a la villa donde se hospedaban y algunos hoteles en la cercanía.

—Ah, y eso de allá es un restaurante-bar donde venden la mejor cerveza de la isla.

—Hey, que somos alemanes, nosotros sabemos de cerveza —declaró Georgie.

—Palabra de honor, la mejor de la isla —prometió Matías, y Gustav hizo nota mental de regresar después para comprobar si era cierto.

Al cabo de unas horas en el mar, todos acordaron regresar a la villa y comer, a lo cual invitaron a Matías y éste aceptó tras un poco de insistencia. Una vez frente a la mesa y con un plato al frente, éste volvió a comentar lo sorprendido que se encontraba por haberlos conocido en Majorca y con un poco más de atrevimiento que antes, se animó a pedirles su autógrafo.

Encantado por verse reconocido en otro país, Bill aceptó con una amplia sonrisa, lo mismo que Tom. Georgie también firmó gustosa una servilleta, y Gustav hizo lo propio, ya menos paranoico porque Matías había demostrado ser responsable en su trabajo de instructor antes que comportarse inapropiadamente, y además había sido respetuoso de su privacidad.

Con la caída de la noche, Matías se despidió el fin, prometiendo volver antes de su partida al final de la semana si el tiempo le era propicio, y caminando luego cuesta abajo hasta donde se encontraba estacionada su camioneta.

—Jo, qué genial tener un fan en España —exclamó Bill al cabo de un rato.

—Dos, si cuentas a su hermana —le recordó Gustav.

—Mmm, se siente igual que cuando dábamos nuestros primeros conciertos a grupos de menos de cinco.

—Cállate, Tom —pateó Bill a su gemelo por debajo de la mesa, pero el movimiento lo hizo soltar un quejido de dolor—. ¡Ough! Creo que tantas horas en el jet ski hicieron trizas mi cuerpo.

—Dímelo a mí —gimió Georgie con los ojos cerrados—. Me cuesta creer que mi cama esté tan lejos. Me siento agotada. Apenas me dé una ducha, caeré de cara sobre el colchón y nada ni nadie me moverá de ahí.

—Lo mejor para ustedes será retirarse temprano. Mañana tienen el día libre, así que no quiero oírlos quejarse de nada, ¿me oyeron? —Les advirtió David.

—¡Pero si aún es temprano! —Reclamó Tom, para retractarse apenas intentar ponerse de pie—. Auch… me duele cada músculo del cuerpo. Ok, acepto la idea de ir a la cama temprano.

Lentos y a su ritmo, cada uno de ellos enfiló directo a sus habitaciones, listos para una ducha y acostarse lo antes posible. Después de un día tan repleto de diversión y emociones, se habían ganado a pulso el derecho a descansar y dormir doce horas continuas si lo deseaban.

Gustav así lo hizo, lavándose a detalle bajo el chorro del agua tibia y vistiendo después un sencillo par de bóxers para luego deslizarse entre las sábanas. Aspirando con deleite el aroma a lavanda con el que las habían pasado por tintorería, no se sorprendió cuando al cabo de unos minutos unos leves golpecitos a su puerta le indicaron que alguien esperaba por entrar.

En efecto, Georgie se encontraba al otro lado, y sin mediar palabra alguna porque entre ellos dos era innecesario, se acostó en su cama, justo en el sitio donde él se encontraba antes.

Apagando la luz en su camino, Gustav se guió por la iluminación que provenía del televisor y se recostó al lado de Georgie, los dos sobre sus costados y reduciendo por inercia la distancia que los separaba.

—No me sentía con ánimos de dormir yo sola, ¿sabes? —Susurró Georgie, su aliento oliendo a pasta de dientes—. ¿No te molesta?

—Nah, está bien. Yo tampoco quería hacerlo, pero me hubiera visto ridículo cruzando la villa sólo porque no me apetecía dormir a solas.

—¿Dices que me vi ridícula? —Lo retó Georgie a decir.

—Nop. En ti es adorable, en mí, es… penoso depender tanto de tu compañía.

—Tonterías —murmuró Georgie, metiendo una de sus piernas desnudas entre las de Gustav—. Si alguien da pena de los dos, esa soy yo… Ahora, shhh. Es momento de dormir.

—¿Dormir?

—Sí, dormir. Porque mañana iremos a ese restaurante-bar que nos recomendó Matías y beberemos de esa cerveza que jura y perjura que es la más deliciosa de la isla.

—Me gusta ese plan… —Musitó Gustav, luchando para que la pesadez de los párpados no lo arrastrara al mundo de los sueños.

En vano, puesto que en cuestión de segundos, se mente se deslizó al lado de la inconsciencia y cayó dormido en el acto.

Imitándolo, Georgie se limitó a depositar un suave beso en sus labios antes de acurrucarse contra su cuerpo y también dormir. Soñar con Gustav.

 

Ya puestos a explorar por su cuenta, Georgie y Gustav salieron el cuarto día de su estadía en Majorca directo al restaurante-bar del que tan buenas referencias habían tenido en las últimas horas. Una breve mención de su destino en la recepción de la villa había dado lugar a que la encargada pidiera para ellos un taxi y de paso les recomendara cuáles variedades pedir.

De algún modo, los gemelos también se habían apuntado para acompañarlos, no así David, que les aseguró confiar plenamente en ellos e instarlos a divertirse siempre con moderación. En su lugar, su manager prefirió pasar su tarde en el spa más cercano y pidió a cambio que se le informara de su regrese, nada más.

—Me gusta la idea de ir nosotros sin supervisión —dijo Tom cuando ya estaban todos montados en el taxi y avanzando en el tráfico—. Es una situación con la que no nos toparemos de vuelta en Alemania.

—No digas eso, es de mala suerte —le codeó Bill sentado a su lado.

Ya que el asiento trasero del vehículo era para tres pasajeros, Georgie iba sentada a medias sobre las piernas de Gustav y cuidando de no darse en la cabeza contra el techo cada vez que cruzaban un bache.

—Da igual —prosiguió Tom—, planeo desquitar. No vamos a regresar a la villa hasta no probar cada una de las variedades de cerveza que tengan.

—Habla por ti —dijo Gustav—. Yo quiero regresar sobre mis dos pies, no de rodillas e inspirando lástima.

—Pfff —lo desdeñó el mayor de los gemelos, pero antes de que tuviera tiempo de encontrar una réplica mordaz, su viaje llegó a fin.

Bill se encargó de pagar el transporte, y una vez con los pies en la calle, se encontraron de frente a un restaurante-bar que parecía hacerle honor a su buena fama. De dos plantas y exudando un ambiente de relax y confort, apenas entraron pidieron una mesa en la terraza superior y una ronda de cervezas.

Una siguió a otra, y cuando menos se lo pensaron, ya reían en voz alta y disfrutaban como nunca de la tarde que pasó a convertirse en noche sin que el tiempo pareciera transcurrir.

—¡… y entonces! No, no… Dejen termino —apuraba Tom un último trago de su tarro antes de proseguir su historia—. ¡Entonces…!

—¡Tomi! —Tironeó Bill de su brazo—. Lo estás contando mal, idiota. No era así. Lo que pasó en realidad fue que-…

La historia terminó a medias entre el par de voces y carcajadas que subían y subían, mientras Gustav y Georgie hacían lo propio, más por la actitud de los gemelos que por la narración en sí.

—Vale, vale, chiquitos —les retiró Georgie los tarros a pesar de su resistencia inicial—. Creo que para ustedes dos la siguiente ronda será de agua mineral y unas rodajas de limón.

—¿Insinúas que estamos ebrios? —Hizo Bill su mejor intento de seriedad, ceja arqueada y ojos torcidos, pero sin mucho éxito una vez que tuvo un breve acceso de eructos.

—Georgie no insinúa nada, par de florecitas —replicó Gustav—. Están ebrios, no intenten negarlo.

—Nah, ¿para qué? Yo sólo quiero otra cerveza —dijo Tom arrastrando las palabras—. Matías no exageraba, es excelente, ¡hic!

—Tú también… —Gruñó Georgie por lo bajo—. De cualquier modo —consultó su reloj de pulso—, ya es tarde para todos. David dormirá mejor esta noche si llegamos antes de que la paranoia lo haga creer que estamos cometiendo alguna locura.

—No sé, esa última ronda suena a locura para mí —rió Gustav de su propio chiste.

—Aw, no —se resistió Bill a terminar su magnífico día de esa manera—. Nos estamos divirtiendo tanto, ¿no es así, Tomi? Di que sí.

—Sí, sí…

—Sería una pena irnos tan temprano. Y sin cenar además…

—Si lo pones así… —Concedió Georgie. Era cierto. Tenían ya sus buenas horas sentados en la terraza, y salvo un poco de botanas de cortesía, no habían comido nada desde mediodía. ¿Qué mal podía hacer entonces pedir una cena en compañía de otra ronda y regresar a la villa un poco más tarde?

Así que con tres rondas más, llegó una cena deliciosa y un postre bañado en licor que los hizo exclamar ‘mmm, qué maravilla’ en numerosas ocasiones.

Su noche finalizó casi a las dos de la mañana y cuando el mesero en turno les informó que dentro de unos minutos iban a cerrar por la jornada. Cada uno salió del restaurante-bar cargando su propio peso y el de alguien más; en todo caso, Tom a Bill y Gustav a Georgie.

—Ahora sí espero que estén contentos, todos estamos ebrios y estúpidos —rezongó Georgie apenas se acomodaron en el taxi que los llevaría de vuelta a la villa—. No creo que David encuentre esto divertido.

—David puede enojarse todo lo que quiera mientras me deje dormir —murmuró Bill con la cabeza puesta en el hombro de su gemelo—. Jo, ya siento la resaca y al mismo tiempo sigo ebrio. Esto no es normal.

Salvo un par de dimes y diretes que compartieron Bill y Georgie a lo largo del viaje, su regreso a la villa transcurrió sin apenas incidentes. En esta ocasión fue el turno de Gustav en pagar la cuenta y también de arrastrar a la bajista cuesta arriba.

A la entrada de la habitación de Tom, los gemelos se despidieron al unísono y desaparecieron detrás de la puerta en lo que era ya habitual entre ellos; Gustav no se sorprendió en lo mínimo de saber que iban a pasar la noche juntos ya que desde siempre era así, y seguido era motivo de desperdicio rentar dos cuartos cuando en realidad era sólo uno el que se utilizaba cuando se trataba de ese par.

—Al fin… —Gruñó Georgie apenas los gemelos desaparecieron de su vista. Abrazada a Gustav, soltó un suspiro largo—. Si esos dos esperan una resaca, se la tienen merecida, pero yo… Lo digo desde ya: No vuelvo a beber así. Jamás en la vida.

—¿Tan mal estás? —Inquirió Gustav mientras la guiaba paso a paso hasta su propia habitación—. Te veías bien durante el transcurso en el taxi.

—Digamos que tuve que resistir la tentación de vomitar cada vez que dábamos vuelta en una esquina. Ugh, la cabeza me da vueltas… No, al diablo… El mundo es el que da vueltas.

—Esas son las últimas rondas hablando por ti… Anda, dame acá —le quitó la llave y haciendo malabares para sostenerla firme, logró abrir la puerta, entrar con Georgie a rastras y cerrarla, todo en menos de cinco pasos—. ¿Cama o baño?

—Uhmmm —se tambaleó Georgie en dirección al baño—. Baño, puedo solar. No te vayas… tardaré un minuto si toda va bien.

Gustav se sentó en la esquina de la cama y paciente escuchó el ruido del agua correr por la tubería. Acariciándose los callos de las manos que tantos años de tocar la batería habían dejado en su piel, consideró que él también estaba un poco pasado de alcohol, si no es que borracho a secas.

Hizo cuentas mentales y llegó a la conclusión de que había bebido más esa noche que en todo el transcurso del año, y de algún modo eso le hizo sonreír. Qué par de mequetrefes estaban hechos todos ellos, y la reprimenda que les esperaba en la mañana una vez que David viera en qué estado habían regresado a la villa sería épica, eso como menos…

—¿Gus?

—¿Uh? —Perezoso de movimientos, Gustav se sorprendió cuando frente a él apareció Georgie, y ésta se inclinó sobre él como en sueños para besarlo en los labios—. Oh…

Guiado por impulsos eléctricos, Gustav tiró de Georgie y esta vez fue él quien inició un nuevo beso. Tras el regusto del alcohol, se encontraba el sabor que tanto asociaba a Georgie y que le parecía néctar de los dioses.

—Espera… —Se apartó Georgie de improviso. Gustav temió por un segundo que aquello fuera una señal para detenerse por completo, pero Georgie ahuyentó sus temores con una simple pregunta—: ¿la puerta está cerrada con llave?

—Ajá…

—Perfecto…

Empujándolo hasta hacerlo quedar de espaldas, Georgie se subió sobre la pelvis de Gustav y lo miró a los ojos en la escasa iluminación que cubría la habitación.

—No estoy segura si es lo correcto, pero es lo que quiero… —Murmuró antes de pasarse la blusa que vestía por encima de la cabeza y después soltarse el sostén. Aún en la penumbra, Gustav vio la piel de la chica resplandecer y atraerlo como el fuego a las polillas. Lento pero seguro, deslizó su mano desde el pecho de Georgie hasta posarla sobre su ombligo.

—¿Quieres…? —Dejó a medias la pregunta—. Es decir…

—Sí, sí, quiero… ¿Tú no?

Gustav tragó saliva. —Sabes que sí.

—Entonces, uh… Pon de tu parte —tironeó Georgie de la camiseta que el baterista vestía, y éste la ayudó a desnudarlo. Los pantalones siguieron después y por último los bóxers, un par que el lamentaba en esos instantes haber elegido en la mañana.

—¿Patitos? ¿Cuac-cuac? —Se burló Georgie del estampado, esta vez tendida bocabajo mientras Gustav se posicionaba entre sus piernas y tiraba del elástico de sus bragas, un par de lo más sencillo en algodón color nude.

—¿Georgie? —Murmuró Gustav, un tanto avergonzado. No tanto por encontrarse en esa postura y exhibiendo una obscena erección capaz de sacarle el ojo a alguien, sino porque había transcurrido mucho tiempo desde la última vez (con Georgie o cualquier otra chica) y no estaba seguro de las reglas de etiqueta para la ocasión. ¿La desnudaba del todo o esperaba a sus instrucciones?—. Estoy nervioso —admitió por último.

—Gusti… —Usando una de sus propias manos, la bajista tironeó de su última prenda de vestir—. Continúa… Por favor. ¿Recuerdas los martes que pasamos juntos?

—Sí… —Rememoró Gustav aquellas tardes robadas al tiempo, cuando esperaban un día a la semana para besarse a escondidas de todo mundo y tocarse un poco… A veces más que un simple ‘poco’. Nada de lo que había hecho después con otras chicas había tenido el mismo toque de travesura que en los martes transcurridos al lado de Georgie—. Recuerdo muy bien…

—Es lo mismo… Excepto que hoy no es martes y Franziska no nos interrumpirá como la última vez.

—Ok —se decidió Gustav. Usando los pulgares, deslizó las bragas de Georgie hasta llegar a las rodillas y de ahí la bajista se giró para ayudarlo, quedando al fin desnuda del todo frente a él—. Te ves tan… Hermosa.

Georgie sonrió apenas, la comisura de sus labios curvándose una fracción de milímetro.

Posicionando sus manos a cada lado de la cabeza de la bajista, Gustav depositó su cuerpo sobre el de Georgie y se estremeció por completo; la sensación era equivalente a la implosión de cada una de sus células.

—Hey… —Lo besó Georgie—. ¿Todo bien?

Sensualmente, ella abrió las piernas y permitió a Gustav descansar ahí, apretando luego los muslos en torno a su cadera e incitándolo a continuar.

—¿Tienes protección? —Preguntó el baterista.

—¿Uh, protección? —Murmuró Georgie cerca de sus labios—. ¿Condón?

—Sí.

—No.

—Oh.

Pese a la repentina imposibilidad de reanudar sus caricias, Gustav rodeó a Georgie entre sus brazos y se negó a soltarla.

—Pero estoy tomando la píldora, ¿recuerdas? —Prosiguió Georgie—. Así que…

Gustav cerró los ojos y aspiró el aroma de la bajista. La sugerencia no sonaba del todo descabellada y… ¿Qué más podía argumentar al respecto? La infinita ronda de cervezas que corrían en sus venas llevaba las de ganar; las manos de Georgie recorriendo su espalda confirmaban una posibilidad que pasaría a ser realidad si él se limitaba a decir ‘sí’.

En su lugar, Gustav la besó bajo el lóbulo de la oreja y balbuceó—: Te amo, Georgie…

La bajista intensificó más el agarre de sus piernas alrededor de la cadera de Gustav. Por unos segundos pareció tensarse, pero al final dejó salir un jadeo y frotó su vientre bajo contra el del baterista.

Guiado por el instinto, Gustav llevó su miembro hacia el cuerpo de Georgie y ésta lo acogió en un leve estremecimiento.

—Ahhh… —Gimió al tiempo que le clavaba las uñas en los hombros—. G-Gusti…

Lo que prosiguió a partir de ese momento, quedó entre las brumas del alcohol y el velo de la excitación.

Apenas experimentar uno de los orgasmos más poderosos de su vida, Gustav apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de Georgie y escuchó el apresurado latir de su corazón, al ritmo con el suyo, amenazando con estallar.

Quiso repetir sus palabras de antes, pero Georgie no se lo permitió. Deslizándose fuera de su cuerpo, los envolvió a ambos en el edredón, y con un último pensamiento cuerdo antes de caer en un sueño profundo, deseó por siempre permanecer así.

Justo así.

 

El quinto día en Majorca no tuvo un inicio tan benévolo como los otros cuatro.

Apenas rodar sobre su espalda, Gustav experimentó la acuciante necesidad de vomitar y devolver el contenido maligno de alcohol que permanecía en su estómago y hacía estragos en su sistema. La borrachera había dado pasa a la peor resaca de su vida, y ya antes había pasado por unas cuantas dignas de temer… La boca le sabía a algodón y la lengua tenía un tacto reseco, lo mismo que sus labios. Hasta la simple acción de respirar le costó un esfuerzo más allá de sus capacidades actuales. Abrir los ojos se convirtió entonces en un miedo instintivo; ¿dónde estaba?, ¿qué vería a su alrededor? Por todo lo que le era sagrado, imploró a la deidad en turno que no se encontrara desnudo recostado en la acera.

Como un relámpago, los hechos de horas atrás regresaron uno a uno en desorden a su mente.

Georgie. Ellos dos. Piel desnuda. El restaurante-bar. Los gemelos. Esa misma cama…

—Mierda… —Gruñó Gustav, recorriendo con una mano la superficie del colchón y encontrando que el sitio donde Georgie debería estar se encontraba vacío. Frío, además.

Abrir los ojos requirió de un esfuerzo titánico, similar al que le costó sentarse sobre la cama y evitar vomitar. La habitación daba vueltas, y el simple acto de confirmar la hora en un espantoso reloj de dígitos enormes y fluorescentes (10:04 de la mañana) le hizo presionar los dedos contra las sienes.

Poco a poco colocó los pies en el suelo, y lenta pero concienzudamente, examinó cada rincón del cuarto a la espera de encontrarse con la silueta Georgie, pero sin éxito. De la ropa que la noche anterior habían arrancado del cuerpo del otro con fruición, sólo quedaba la suya, doblada y puesta sobre el sofá del rincón.

En vano buscó alguna nota dirigida hacia él.

Sin más, Georgie había huido de su lado y por deducción simple, Gustav estaba casi seguro de que prefería mantener la distancia entre ambos, al menos por un rato.

A su propio ritmo, Gustav enfiló al baño y se lavó la cara. Se enjuagó los dientes y orinó, cuidando bien de no salpicar, si acaso porque la habitación le pertenecía a Georgie y no quería disgustarla más. De regreso al cuarto, se vistió y antes de salir, miró bien por las ventanas, atento a que nadie viera su salida.

Georgie tampoco estaba en el patio compartido que conectaba las habitaciones de la villa, y Gustav no vio ni rastro de ella cuando sus pasos lo guiaron a la playa. Pocas opciones quedaban disponibles para dar con su paradero, a menos que en un impulso aventurero, hubiera enfilado en dirección a los restaurantes y comercios que circundaban la zona, pero no parecía lo más probable si se encontraba soportando la misma resaca que él.

Agotado e indispuesto, Gustav decidió que de momento él se iba a la cama, a _su_ cama, e intentaría dormir. Lo demás caería por su propio peso.

Y como tal, a modo profético, así ocurrió.

Apenas cruzar umbral de su habitación, vio en la escasa luz que se filtraba a través de las cortinas a una figura menuda y reconocible. Ya no estaba extraviada, Georgie se encontraba ahí, en su propio espacio, y dormía a rienda suelta la borrachera que seguro todavía llevaba encima.

Gustav no quiso (por falta de deseo y raciocinio) dilucidar sus motivaciones para huir de su propio cuarto y refugiarse en el de él, así que se limitó a descalzarse y a ocupar el lado restante de la cama.

Apenas posar la cabeza sobre la almohada, Georgie abrió grandes los ojos y oprimió los labios en una delgada línea. Parecía aterrada, y Gustav se odió por ser él quien ocasionaba esa expresión.

—Yo… —Hizo amagos de disculparse. También de algo más, pero el malestar de antes se multiplicó por diez—. Me asustaste —dijo en su lugar—. Desperté y no estabas ahí.

—Lo siento —musitó Georgie—, por lo de ahora y… por lo de antes también.

Gustav dejó salir el aire de sus pulmones. —Sólo… no desaparezcas así.

Quiso acercarse pero Georgie se retiró como un pequeño animal herido; en su lugar, Gustav extendió despacio el brazo, y su mano entrelazo dedos con la de Georgie.

A medio metro de distancia y pese a todo, conectados por el calor de sus palmas, volvieron a dormir.

Esta vez Georgie no huyó.

 

Sexto día en Majorca, y también el peor.

Sentado sobre la arena y contemplando a los gemelos nadar a escasos metros de la costa, Gustav hundía los pies en la arena y jugueteaba con un puñado de conchas que había recolectado durante las últimas dos horas que tenía ahí.

En su habitación, Georgie descansaba lo que ella llamaba ‘un tremendo dolor de cabeza’ pero que no era sino una excusa para evitar encontrarse con el baterista.

Desde la tarde de ayer cuando Gustav había despertado de nueva cuenta solo en su cama, Georgie le había eludido como a la peste negra. Se negaba tanto a que sus ojos se encontraran, como a quedar a solas. Los gemelos habían notado en el acto que algo ocurría, pero por una vez no se entrometieron y el baterista no podía estar más agradecido.

Gustav suspiró. No lamentaba nada de lo ocurrido, si acaso, el no haber previsto que Georgie intentaría evitar ser acorralada y huiría, pero al mismo tiempo entendía que ella sería quien marcaría la pauta y acudiría a él cuando el momento fuera el correcto. No antes, por mucho que así lo deseara…

—Guuusss… —Le gritó Bill desde el agua—. ¿No vienes?

—Seh —intervino Tom—, el agua está deliciosa.

Gustav hizo un gesto vago con la mano, algo entre ‘nah’ y ‘luego’ que al menos sirvió para dejarlos satisfechos y que no le molestaran más.

Con un palito de madera que había encontrado, Gustav se dedicó a dibujar muñequitos igual de feos que en el Kindergarten, pero al cabo de un rato lo dejó para formar corazones y luego borrarlos lo antes posible. La idea de levantarse sonaba tan insatisfactoria como quedarse ahí sin hacer nada.

Los gemelos siguieron jugando en el agua por espacio de unas horas, hasta que el cansancio, el hambre y la sed los hizo salir y dirigirse a la villa por un refresco y algo para almorzar.

—¿Te unes? —Le preguntó Tom al pasar, pero Gustav denegó con la cabeza.

—Me apetece quedarme un rato más aquí.

—Ah, vale —corroboró el mayor de los gemelos sus sospechas de que algo ocurría—. Al menos no te quedarás a solas.

—¿Uh?

—Ahí viene Georgie —señaló a la bajista, y Gustav la vio descender por el camino que conducía a la villa.

Vistiendo unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta sin mangas, no tenía precisamente el aspecto de buscar un chapuzón en el mar.

—Arreglen lo que sea que ocurre entre ustedes dos —pidió Tom con una leve pizca de bochorno—. Que ustedes dos peleen entre sí hace las cosas raras para todos en la banda.

—Pero…

—Hazlo. Dale toda la razón si es necesario.

Para entonces, Georgie ya se encontraba a su lado y arqueaba la ceja al escuchar las palabras de Tom.

—¿De qué hablan?

—Nada importante. Por si les interesa, Bill y yo tal vez tomemos una siesta así que disfruten de la playa sin nosotros —se despidió enfilando camino arriba hacia la villa donde lo esperaba su gemelo.

—Así que… —Se sentó Georgie al lado de Gustav, pero cuidando de dejar entre ambos un espacio considerable de medio metro—. Estaba en mi habitación mirando el techo y deseando que se abriera la tierra y me tragara pero… Supuse que sería de lo más patético. —Exhaló el aire de sus pulmones—. Te estaba evitando.

—Me di cuenta, no creas…

—Ya, pero igual quería aclarar esa cuestión. El punto es que… Lo que ocurrió fue arriesgado en muchos más sentidos de los que me apetece admitir en voz alta.

Gustav tragó saliva antes de hablar. —¿Lo dices porque no usamos un condón? Porque me aseguraste que era seguro, que seguías con los anticonceptivos que David te obliga a tomar.

Georgie se giró hacia él y lo encaró. —En primera, él no me obliga a nada. Es más, creo que Dave es más listo de lo que queremos darle crédito, porque no puedo evitar pensar que él sabía que esto pasaría tarde o temprano. Además… Es seguro. De cualquier modo, mi periodo debe llegar en tres días y entonces lo sabremos con certeza. No hay nada de qué preocuparnos.

—Excepto el que pareces estar enojada conmigo por algo que los dos hicimos —siseó Gustav.

—No… Estoy enojada sólo conmigo misma —admitió Georgie perdiendo el ímpetu de antes—. Me prometí que te dejaría en paz, que no te buscaría más, y en su lugar… Bueno, ya ves lo que ocurrió.

—No me arrepiento —la desafió Gustav, temeroso de que Georgie sí lo hiciera—. Los dos somos adultos. No le hicimos daño a nadie. Y… Es nuestro secreto.

—Los gemelos sospechan…

—¡Eso es porque has estado actuando raro desde entonces! —Exclamó Gustav—. Georgie, por favor…

En un intento desesperado por acercarse, Gustav se vio repelido por la fuerza de un manotazo que le propinó Georgie cuando hizo amagos de tocarla.

Incrédulo, Gustav la examinó por largos minutos antes de volver a actuar. —Te amo —le dijo en la más pura sencillez, esperando que de algo sirviera.

—Y-Yo también —musitó Georgie con la voz pendiendo de un delgado hilo—, muchísimo… Desde siempre. Mucho antes de que repararas en mí… Pero no funciona así. No se trata de sentimientos.

—¿Entonces de qué? —Gruñó el baterista—. Porque desde hace años es lo mismo: Me buscas, me besas y luego huyes. Yo también tengo mi límite.

—Lo sé. Es obvio porque desde siempre he sido yo quien te busca a ti… —Dijo Georgie a través de los dientes apretados. Gustav apreció que por sus mejillas corrían dos gruesas lágrimas—. Estoy tan cansada de esta situación sin nombre…

—Georgie…

—Sólo quiero disculparme contigo por ser tan… —Exhalando, Georgie clavó los ojos en un punto superior y se limpió el rostro con el dorso de la mano—. Errática. Me cuesta pensar con la cabeza fría cuando estás cerca de mí.

Cogiendo un puñado de arena, lo dejó caer lentamente.

—En verdad creo que eres esa persona especial para mí… —Por reflejo, Gustav pensó en los gemelos, en como ellos dos parecían hechos el uno para el otro; de tener que elegir, su relación era la que usaría para definir lo que era el amor—. Pero también creo que jamás va a ocurrir de vuelta.

—La banda… David… —Enumeró Gustav las dos principales razones que les impedían mandar todo al demonio y estar juntos.

—Ya… Eso lo entiendo demasiado bien —murmuró Georgie—, pero me negaba a aceptarlo.

Gustav reparó en el tiempo verbal que Georgie había utilizado para expresarse.

—En verdad creo que deberíamos de ir por caminos separados… Al menos tanto como podamos estando dentro de la misma banda, ¿sabes? —Musitó Georgie—. Sé que ya lo dije antes, pero soy mala cumpliendo esta clase de promesas. Tal vez de haber puesto más de mi parte, lo que tuve con Demian no habría terminado tan mal. O tú seguirías con Lulú…

Lulú. Su nombre evocó en Gustav una infinidad de sentimientos cálidos seguidos de una dentellada al recordar lo triste de su final… Si se concentraba, aún podía escucharla llorar como cuando lo hizo al terminar con ella vía telefónica.

Y aún así, Gustav deseó decirle a Georgie cuán equivocada estaba, pues lo suyo con Lulú no se comparaba ni en una milésima de fracción a lo que sentía por la propia bajista.

—Eso ya lo dijiste antes —reclamó Gustav en su lugar—. Que te ibas a alejar de mí, que me ibas a olvidar… Y en cambio aquí seguimos; es la misma situación de siempre pero en diferente locación. No sabemos estar separados, eso es obvio, pero tú… Mi fuerza de voluntad no puede contra ti.

—Es mi culpa, lo sé. Lo supe hace dos noches desde la primera ronda, te quería para mí… —Confesó Georgie con la voz ahogada por el esfuerzo de no llorar—. No lo planeé de antes, pero ahí mismo lo supe. Te quería para mí —repitió—, y no me importó nada para que así fuera.

Jadeando por el esfuerzo, Georgie se cubrió el rostro con las manos.

Gustav quiso tocarla, siempre quería, pero no lo hizo; en ese punto, les traería más dolor a los dos que alivio.

—Tengo tanto miedo del futuro, Gus —gimoteó Georgie—. No quiero esperar por ti ni pienso pedirte que hagas lo mismo por mí. Sé que tenemos que seguir adelante, pero no puedo… Desde siempre te he amado, pero ya no puedo más… No si no eres mío y de nadie más…

—Soy tuyo, eso lo sabes —musitó Gustav—. Pero…

—Pero no podemos estar juntos, de eso se trata, ¿no? —Rió Georgie sin verdadero humor—. Y eso no es vida. No es sano para nadie.

Ante tales argumentos, Gustav se quedó sin palabras. ¿Qué más podía decir si ya todo estaba sobre la mesa a escrutinio de ambos? Georgie no necesitaba palabras de amor, en su lugar, quería acciones concretas que les atraerían la ruina si preferían contravenir las órdenes estrictas de la disquera.

—Quizá algún día…

—Puede ser —cortó Georgie los amagos de Gustav por hablar de esperanza—, pero yo no pienso esperar más. Se acabó, Gustav, y para bien…

Posicionando las manos a cada lado de su cuerpo sobre la arena, Georgie clavó la vista en el mar y de sus ojos brotaron pesadas lágrimas que rodaron sin parar por su rostro.

—Necesito estar a solas —dijo al cabo de un rato—. ¿Podrías…?

—Claro… —Poniéndose en pie, Gustav la miró una última vez antes de obligarse a partir. En lugar de irse, anheló como nunca el poder arrodillarse a su lado y jurarle que a partir de ese momento nada ni nadie podría separarlos. Pero mentiría, y ninguno de los dos estaba para sufrir más.

Un último intento por tocarla resultó en vano; Georgie se apartó y se negó a ceder.

Gustav lo respetó, pero un dolor fantasma se aposentó en la yema de sus dedos.

Sin mirar atrás, caminó en dirección a la villa, seguro de que el resto de su estancia en Majorca iba a declinar hasta caer en la categoría de miseria.

No se equivocó.

 

Como si fuera cuestión de purificarse, Gustav se levantó temprano para su séptimo día en Majorca, y toalla en mano, se dio un chapuzón en el mar poco después del amanecer.

Luego de una noche terrible de sólo dar vueltas sobre el colchón y aguantarse las ganas de ir en pos de Georgie, la salida del sol lo había sorprendido al grado de decidirse a salir de su agujero de autocompasión y reproches constantes.

Mientras nadaba y se adentraba en las olas, Gustav decidió que ese mismo día hablaría con Georgie y buscarían juntos un punto intermedio sobre el cual estar. No podía prometerle estar juntos tal y como deseaban, pero tal vez podrían encontrar una solución por más insatisfactoria que ésta fuera.

Por desgracia, a lo largo del día Georgie se recluyó en su habitación, y en las contadas ocasiones en las que salió, sus ojos enrojecidos rehuyeron a los de Gustav. El baterista quiso confrontarla, pero estaba seguro que así como él ya había tomado un plan de acción, Georgie había hecho lo propio y pedía tiempo…

Si tan sólo éste sobrara…

 

Octavo y último día en Majorca.

Como si fuera un presagio, el clima se transformó de tropical y húmedo a tormentoso y frío. El taxista que pasó a recogerlos a mediodía así lo comentó, alegando que era normal dado el mes y la estación, y que era una pena que en aquel el día de su partida, las nubes hubieran decidido soltar una lluvia helada.

—Brrr —titiritó Bill apenas estuvieron dentro del taxi—. ¿Podrá despegar nuestro avión con este clima?

—No digas tonterías, claro que sí —dijo Tom.

David se enfrascó con ellos en una anécdota ocurrida años atrás cuando él había viajado en condiciones similares y los gemelos lo acosaron con preguntas al respecto, pero Gustav optó por ignorarlos y arrellanarse mejor en su asiento.

A su lado, Georgie hizo lo propio y suspiró.

—No me dan confianza para volar cuando hablan de sacudidas y temporales —gruñó. Las primeras palabras que Gustav le escuchaba pronunciar desde su separación en la playa.

—¿Nerviosa?

Georgie bufó. —¿Tú qué crees?

Gustav mantuvo la vista al frente, pero bajito para que nadie más que Georgie lo escuchara, le dijo: —Sé que… Por lo de antes y eso, pero… Si necesitas una mano amiga mientras despegamos en el avión, sabes que cuentas conmigo, ¿verdad?

—Ya… —Georgie hesitó antes de proseguir—. Pero esta vez quiero hacerlo sola. No cumpliría mi promesa si por un miedo ridículo regreso a lo de antes. De cualquier modo… Gracias.

El baterista asintió. Entendía, claro que sí. En acuerdo tácito, Georgie pedía distancia, y también tiempo. De algún modo era lo que ambos necesitaban, aunque seguía sin entender cuál iba a ser el resultado final.

Tantos años en la incertidumbre, y los que estaban por venir… Gustav no estaba seguro de contar con la paciencia suficiente para soportarlo; Georgie ya había mostrado las fisuras que el dolor podía causar, y no tardaría en ser su turno.

Mirando por última vez la villa que había sido su hogar por los últimos ocho días, sintió dejar una parte de sí detrás cuando el taxi avanzó en el tránsito vespertino y los llevó a de vuelta al aeropuerto que los transportaría de regreso a Alemania.

Traía consigo el corazón roto, pero también a Georgie, y de momento bastaba.

 

/*/*/*/*


End file.
